Firefly
by firefly-jar-of-doom
Summary: err well first story, please be kind! Sorry i suck at summaries but i'm hopeing you'll like the story.. hopefully it'll be GrimmxOC sorry!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Ah, welcome back Aizen-san, you haven't been to the world of the living since you helped … her father pass on." A young woman smiled

"Yes it has been a long time since that day hasn't it Hanako-san. How's the baby doing?" Aizen asked

"She's been kicking… she's due in 1 moth… time really dose fly, I hope she's exactly like her father… it would be like having another Hotaru around." Hanako sighed, while taking a sip of her tea

"Trust me; the last thing you want to do is put up with an adolescent Hotaru. I only spent 1 day with the guy and he nearly drove me up a wall…." Aizen said through clenched teeth.

"I know he could be a pain but he would have been a great father, after all, he did spend 5 months leading hollows away from my house." Hanako sighed, knowing her fiancé all too well and how childish and stubborn he could be when he set his mind to some thing.

Suddenly a beeping sound went off in the room.

"Sorry to cut our visit short but a hollow has reared its ugly head. Till next time Hanako-san" Aizen sighed as he sped stepped out of her house

"if there is a next time Aizen-san" Hanako smiled sadly and put a hand on her round stomach… some how she knew she would never see Aizen again, but her child would…

* * *

Well how did it go… it's only a test story and if you guys don't like it I'll take it off. Remember, it's my first story so please be kind, tips and pointers are welcome any thing to improve my work, but please don't flame… I only own my oc's not bleach in any way shape or form… sorry about the short intro…


	2. cornered

Well here goes nothing the second chapter of Firefly… I wish I owned bleach but I don't… bummer

'Crap, crap, carp!!! What is that huge thing chasing me!! Never mind that! It's gonna kill me!!!' I mentally spazzed as I ran from a huge white… thing!! I don't know that the hell it is but it wants to eat me sooo… it's a good enough reason to run.

"It's no use running small fry, I'm gonna kill you so why don't you just give up and let me catch you." It laughed and began to pick up speed

The funny thing is, I was forced to take track for five years cause of my mom and always thought it was a waist of my time and energy, not to mention Saturdays but now I find the little extra endurance to be quite useful when a huge white monster that is trying to eat you is less than three yards away and gaining speed faster than I am.

I ran in to the back of a school and recognized it to be Karakura (sorry if there is another name I just don't know it please tell me if there is another one) high school.

'No! I've been cornered! I'm gonna die!!' I mentally sobbed

I looked around for any possible exit from the yard and of course as luck would have it there was none well if you count the place where the monster I shall now call Jerry (1) was standing in front of which was the place I entered from as one then yes there was an exit. But only an idiot would try to escape that way… well I am an idiot so that gave me an excuse!

Knowing this would be probably the last thing I ever did ever I wished goodbye to the world and bolted to the monster…

'Good bye world… squeaky you will never get those 385$ that I raked up in dept from me ever! (2)' I thought

"You are going to give up that easily!? Oh well at least I don't have to do any more work" the monster laughed and that's all I heard before a loud explosion sounded right in front of me.

POV CHANGE AIZEN

"Aizen-sama, what are we doing in the world of the living, the winter war is not for a long time." Ulquiorra asked

"you did not need to come with me, Ulquiorra, I'm looking for a child of a friend of mine, before she passed she asked that I stop bye and check up on Hotaru from time to time… oh dear that numb skull." I smiled but it was soon wiped off my face when I saw that Hotaru got her self cornered by a hollow

"Ulquiorra, I think that I'll take her to Las Nochas with me, seeing how the hollows have finally caught on to her Reitsu (if I spelled it wrong I'm sorry) I don't think it'll be all that safe, epically if she runs in to a place like that and I'm not around. Kill that hollow and bring Hotaru to me." I ordered

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said and fired a cero at the Hollow, making sure not to hit Hotaru. He sped stepped (again sorry) over to her now unconscious body picked her up, and brought her to me.

"Good, now let's leave." I praised as we stepped in to Los Nochas

Was it better than the first chapter?


	3. i woke up in some one's bed

Well its chapter three and I want to thank setokaibagril749 for the fav. And review! I do not own bleach or kingdom hearts … sadly… oh and *bla, bla, bla* is an author's note

* * *

I woke up in a white room, like castle oblivion white.

'Ohmygawd am I in castle oblivion!! I where's axel!!' i thought, like a fan girl

Upon closer inspection I found my self in a bed, in different cloths, and my torso in bandages…

'Umm ok what the hell… what happened last night?' I thought in confusion

The events from yesterday flashed in my head, the huge white monster chasing me around half of Karakura town, getting cornered by the huge white monster, and finally charging head first at said monster only to get… killed?!

"Om my gawd I'm dead!!" I yelped "Is this heaven, I never expected it to be so… WHITE"

"I can see you have woken up and are doing fine, don't move while I tell Aizen-sama that no mental damage has occurred because of the recent events." A guy with black hair, stunning green eyes, and a broken off helmet with a horn on it said as he walked out of the room. Oook then not my choice of style but who am I to judge…

I sat up to ponder my situation… Heheh big words… any way, let me think, I'm in a bed in god knows where, dressed in totally different cloths than what I had on yesterday or how ever long I was out **(a long sleeve shirt that went to my navel, and baggy pants that had a black sash that tied it to my waist… sorry the author sucks at explaining things but there is a picture on the deviant art link just look for the girl with the long sleeve and you'll see her but take off the hollow mask and give her green eyes maybe that should be a author's note…)** I have no idea who or what changed my cloths or why for that matter cause my other ones where just fine, and why am I here?!

"Waaah so many questions but the only answer I can think of is that I was kidnapped by a rapist!!" I cried *she's half right in my opinion…*

"Ulquiorra was right, her brains worken just fine." Some one said

"Are you hinting at some thing Gin?" A man with brown hair smiled at a man with silver hair.

"No way Aizen-sama." 'Gin' smiled

"Oh how rude of us, Hotaru has been ignored this whole time! Welcome to Las Nochas, my name is Aizen." Aizen smiled at me.

"Uh hi?" I said sheepishly, he heard my out burst about being kidnapped by a rapist I guess I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut or at least be quieter about that kind of stuff…

"No need to be shy, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, I'll answer them all." Aizen smiled… dose this guy ever not smile?

"Ok then, why am I here, how do you know my name, who brought me here, who changed my cloths and why, and what was that huge thing that tried to kill me?" I asked rapid fire

"Well, you sure got alota questions for a little thing like you." Gin chuckled

"I'm not short 5'5 it not short, you are tall." I hissed at him

"About those questions, why you are here, well you will learn soon enough, I brought you here, one of my female comrades changed your cloths because you where out for two days, and that huge thing that was chasing you was a hollow." Aizen explained before any thing could happen between Gin and I.

"That still doesn't explain how you know my name." I said slightly annoyed at the smiling man.

"I knew your mother." Aizen said simply

"How? She never said any thing about a man looking like you, I never saw you ever at my house, and the only man she would ever hang around with was my father." I pointed out.

"Trust me I knew her, ad you before you came in to this world." Aizen grimed at in a way that made my shrink back a bit out of fear.

'This man gives me the creeps, why would my mom ever associate with this guy or anyone remotely like him… to late to ask now though.' I asked mentally

"No need to be afraid, you are our guest, no one is going to lay a finger o you, I'll make sure of that. I must say you look a lot like your mother only your eyes look like your father's." Aizen observed

"And I'm glad they do, so was my mom… so when can I leave?" I asked

"Never, it's not safe, those hollows are only going to get stronger, and do you want to die?" Aizen said firmly

"Nooo… so this is my room?" I asked looking at the huge white room I was in.

"Yes, but we can't have out little fire fly running around loose here so you will be Ulquiorra's subordinate." Gin smiled

"Subordinate? No not happening." I flat out refused

"I could always let the hollows get you." Aizen pondered.

"… Fine but just who is that guy any way?" I agreed angrily

"You already met him, remember the guy with the helmet thing?" Gin laughed

"What… AW HELL NO!!" I wined I saw that emo once and I didn't like him now he's in charge of me!? The last time I was paired up with an emo was for a science project, let's just say, emo's and I don't mix well at all. *its true don't put me with an emo if you want both of us to come out alive.*

"Aizen-sama, did you make the right choice, putting that thing with Ulquiorra?" Gin asked quietly

"If she is any thing like her mom it would be no problem but if I'm guessing right she takes after her dad in the personality department so… I hope I'm right but if I'm not oh well, Ulquiorra will still look after her no matter what she dose." Aizen responded quietly.

* * *

Well please review.


	4. I trip over a kid?

Jeez it's been forever and a day since I up dated this! Sorry, I've been thinking on weather or not to do a Kingdom hearts II fanfic so yeah… sorry. Any way I'm gonna just get on with the fic…

Aizen and Gin walked out of the room and they where replaced by Ulquiorra and another woman… what the hell! Is he dating someone!?

"So this is the little shrimp that Aizen kidnapped and put you in charge of?" The woman asked. She had long black hair, purple eyes, and wore a pure white kimono.

"I swear if I'm ever called short by any one ever again I'm gonna rip their vocal cords out." I hissed at the two.

"Yes, Scarlet meet Hotaru, Aizen-sama gave me the job of looking after her while she stays here. Hotaru, this is Scarlet, the Cero Espada." Ulquiorra said in monotone.

"Yeah that's great buddy, now I'm gonna ya know get up and leave." I yawned, getting up and stretching my arms, causing my shirt to lift.

"Ya might not want to do that short stuff; you are going to flash some one." Scarlet snickered.

"… Point taken, any way I'm gonna leave now." I agreed then walked out the door, only to have my hair yanked back by Ulquiorra.

"Oww!! You emo bitch!! What the hell was that for!!!" I yelled at the fag, dude that hurt like all of hell!

"First off, you are to address me as Ulquiorra-sama, second you are not to leave Los Nochas with out my permission, Third do not associate with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques he will most likely kill you with in the first twenty seconds of your encounter, and fourth know your place." Ulquiorra lectured.

"Yes SIR Ulquiorra-SAMA." I agreed adding emphasis on the respective terms of speech, showing I could not give a shit about anything he just said.

"I mean it girl, if anything happens to you, Aizen will have my head." Ulquiorra said sternly

"Ok, ok. I'm not gonna get my self killed so don't worry emo-sama, I was just gonna wander around and get a good look at where ever the hell I am." I sighed and walked away.

'Hmm this place is sooo biiig!! I wonder who else is here, who knows maybe I'll find someone who's not a total dick, or psycho, or emo, or a fox.' I thought, not wondering or caring about where I was going, I tripped over something… err make that someone.

"Owie! That hurted my head!" a little girl yelped.

"Huh sorry about that Shorty, I didn't see you there, you ok?" I asked.

"Yup, yup! My name is Kari! Are you the lady Aizen-sama brought over?!" Kari asked happily. She had messy dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white dress that reached below her knees and has a bone like thing on her head that looked like hair clips sorta…

"Uh hi, I'm the one Aizen brought over here, and uh I'm Hotaru." I smiled; surprised that she could talk so fast.

"REALY!? I thought Hotaru-sama was a guy! Well that's what Halibel-sama told me…" Kari looked shocked.

"Uh my dad was Hotaru but he died before I came in to this world so I'm named after him. Did you know him?" I asked.

"No, but Aizen-sama and Gin-sama did. I've heard of him though, he was the-" Kari started but was cut off by Ulquiorra.

"Scilence Kari, Aizen has ordered a meeting and requester Hotaru's presence at it, lets go." Ulquiorra ordered the younger girl.

"Yes Ulquiorra-sama, Bye bye Firefly-hime!" Kari said happily.

'Hime!? What is that about?' I thought supriesed as I walked with Ulquiorra.

"This way." He said and opened a white door. I saw Aizen smile at me, a girl with blue hair at his side.

OMG not so much of a cliffy but oh wellz… aaaany waay you'll find out who the girl is in the next chap.


	5. blue buddy!

OK! Fifth chapter I do not own bleach only Hotaru and Kari! This is what Aoi looks like

.com/

"So glad you could join us Hotaru, tell me do you know who your father was." Aizen smiled.

"Let me see, he was gone before my mom was three weeks pregnant, so what do you think." I hissed. My dad was a touchy subject. Mom never spoke of him and my Aunt said he left us.

"Oh right I forgot that little detail, well I'm just going to say this, he was a high raking Shinigami and I hope you inherited at least some of his power or you will be utterly useless to us. Oh and before I forget, this is Aoi I took the liberty to train her and she has proved her self worthy to be in my army. Aoi meet Hotaru the only child of the other Hotaru." Aizen smiled and introduced us to each other,

"Hi," Aoi said. She was the blue haired girl, one of her eyes was blue and the other was red. (For a pic of her cloths look in the memo.)

"hi." I greeted well what else I was going to say!?

"Hopefully, you two won't kill each other. Any way who would like to train Hotaru?" Aizen asked a group of people … never mind, if they hang around Aizen most likely chance is that they are not fully human.

"Why would any one of us want to train Hotaru's kid anyway? He was an ass hole!" a guy with blue hair yelled.

"I'll tell you why! Cause I'm just that awesome!" I yelled back

"Tch bull shit. Can you fight?" The blue haired man scoffed

"Um let me see, if I could we wouldn't be having this lovely conversation now would be dumb ass." I snickered.

"Grimmjow, you two obviously get along, you train her. Hopefully she will turn out to be more like her father power wise." Aizen smiled.

"Fuck no." I said only to get the breath knocked out of me by Aoi.

"What the hell was that for?!" I hissed

"Watch your mouth, Grimmjow will kill you if you get him any more pissed off, and Aizen-sama dose not like to be disrespected in any way, shape, or form." She whispered.

"… Why are you trying to save my ass, we met like two minutes ago?" I asked.

"Because this world needs another Hotaru around. No one here has any sense of humor. That and, we need more females here; this place has way too many men here." Aoi joked

"I agree! This world dose need more me's." I agreed, liking to have my ego boosted by someone I just met.

"Ladies, are you finished?" Aizen asked in a tone that said, shut up and don't take the lime light from me.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"Good. Now as for your training, you will start in one hour. Aoi, show Hotaru around. Meeting dismissed." Aizen said and sped stepped off to somewhere.

"Well might as well show you who to hang around with ad who to avoid if you like your virginity." Aoi sighed and walked out of the room with me following.

"Ok this is who to avoid. Grimmjow, Nnorita, Yami, and some others you'll know who they are when you see them." Aoi explained as we walked around Las Nochas.

"Wait, don't I have to train with Grimmjow?" I pointed out.

"Crap you are right… just don't get killed and avoid his Zanpakuto at all costs and you'll make it through the next two or three weeks. If it takes you that long to get the hang of your Reiatsu and how to use it." Aoi shrugged.

"My what?" I asked.

"Never mind you'll learn." Aoi sighed

"Oi brat! Get your ass over to the training arena I'm gonna own your ass." Grimmjow laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you." I hissed

"Good luck with that short stuff now let's go." He laughed as he picked me up ad slung me over his solder like a bag of potatoes.

"Oww! What the hell!" I yelped

"Crap! Grimmjow put her down!" Aoi yelled but we where already gone.

Oh god training with Grimmjow Hotaru's gonna get owned… please review! Oh and Aoi belongs to setokaibagril749 sorry if I spelled it wrog!


End file.
